Tout Simplement
by x0xmarie0x0
Summary: Deux 'amis' se tenant tout simplement compagnie en cette journée de fête.


**Titre:** Tout simplement  
**Auteur: **x0xmarie0x

**Série : **Bones  
**Rating:** PG  
**Personnages/Ship : **Booth/Brennan (amitié-amour)  
**Spoilers:** Aucun, se situe environ dans la saison 2.  
**Résumé : **Deux ''amis'' se tenant tout simplement compagnie en cette journée de fête.

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle aurait pu imaginer qu'après si peu de temps il aurait réussi à s'infiltrer dans son cœur et sa tête comme il l'a fait. Lui, agent spécial Seley Booth, mâle alpha, mais c'était le cas et plus le temps passait, plus Brennan réalisait qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était par le passé. Serait-il possible qu'une femme comme elle puisse être amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Il s'emblerait bien que oui !

Brennan, Dr. Temperance Brennan était étendu sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit de légers coups à sa porte, le sourire lui vien aux lèvres, sa ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle se leva de son lit et prit la direction de la porte. Le plancher était froid, normal pour ce temps si de l'année à Washington. Ne se souciant pas de son apparence, Brennan ouvrit la porte pour trouvé l'homme de ses pensées tout souriant devant elle.

''Bonjour.'' lui dit-il.

''Bonjour.''

''Vous dormiez ?''

''Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fais pensé que je dormais encore à cette heure ?''

''Les pingouins !'' lui répondit-il en pointant du doigts son pyjama, elle lui sourit.

''Pourquoi devrais-je m'habiller lorsque je suis toute seule chez moi en une journée froide comme aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Brennan, jouant inconsciemment à leur petit jeu habituel.

Booth prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. ''Premièrement, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple journée d'hiver Bones, c'est noël, deuxièmement, se n'est pas tant le fait que vous soyez en pyjama qui me dérange, mais je vous imaginais du genre jogging et t-shirt à la maison.'' lui dit-il tout en balayant son regard tout le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Brennan ne répondit pas et se poussa pour le laisser entré.

''Que faites-vous ici ?'' ne pu t'elle s'empêché de lui demandé. ''Vous n'êtes pas avec Parker ?''

''Il est avec Rebecca, son oncle Charlie est de retour d'Irak et toute leur famille se réuni pour l'occasion.'' Une brêve lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, Brennan le remarqua, elle savait comment c'était important pour lui de passé noël avec son fils.

''Il a été partit longtemps ?''

''18 mois, la seule chose dont Parker se souvient de lui, c'est qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener voler un jour, ces un gars bien !''

''J'imagine... vous avez faim ?'' demanda Brennan, voulant changé de sujet.

''Non pas vraiment, j'ai manger une bonne douzaine de pancakes ce matin.''

'Hmm... qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici en cette journée de noël ?'' Définitivement le tact n'était pas son point fort.

''Je me suis dis que comme je ne pouvais pas voir mon fils aujourd'hui je viendrais vous voir, j'imagine que vous aviez prévue passé la journée seule ?''

''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui passé noël...'' lança t-elle, elle baissa la tête, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

''Je suis là maintenant, enfin, si je ne vous dérange pas ?''

''Non, non, vous ne me dérangez pas...''

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte ils c'étaient dirigés vers le divan et si étaient assis.

''Vous l'avez reçu !'' dit-il, remarquant la télévision devant la fenêtre.

''Oui, hier matin... avant de partir Angela m'a donné un lecteur dvd avec quelques films pour noël, maintenant je comprend pourquoi. Vous s'avez, ce n'était pas nécéssaire.'' dit t'elle tout en regardant Booth s'approché du téléviseur.

''Il est installer ?'' dit t'il ne répondant pas à sa dernière remarque.

''Non...''

''Je le fais si vous voulez.'' lui dit-il tout en se tournant vers elle et en lui envoyant un de ses sourires qui lui donnait l'air d'un gamin.

''Ce n'est pas nécéssaire...''

''Oh allé... après on pourrait regarder un film.''

''Si vous y tenez !'' Brennan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire voyant l'air enjoué qui avait pris d'assault le visage de son coéquiper. ''Je vais prendre une douche pendant que vous, vous arrangez avec... ce truc.'' dit t'elle en pointant la télévision du doigt.

''D'accord, je choisi le film !''

''Comme vous voulez.'' Temperance se leva et se dirriga vers sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle réaparu près du divan vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging bleu foncé ainsi que d'un vieux t-shirt de Northwestern, les cheveux humide peignés vers l'arrière. Pour sa part, Booth lui était assis sur le divan sous une couverture qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard de l'entrée attendant tranquillement qu'elle soit de retour avant de démarrer le film.

''Qu'est-ce que nous écoutons ?'' demanda t'elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés tout en glissant ses jambes sous la couverture. Ses pieds rencontrairent ceux de l'homme a ses côtés et il lui souria.

''Santa Clause 2, c'est le fim de noël préféré de Parker.'' dit t'il justifiant son choix.

''Angela m'a dis qu'il s'agissait du meilleur de la trilogie.''

''Je ne sais pas si ces le meilleur, mais il s'agit surement du plus romantique des trois.'' Leurs regards ce croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, imobille, les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre.

''Et si on l'écoutait.'' Murmura Temperance se s'entend de plus en plus gêner face a se regard si intense posé sur elle.

''Avec plaisir !'' lui répondit Booth, baissant les yeux afin de trouvé la télécomande.

Ce n'est que près de deux heures plus tard que le film se termina. Booth et Brennan était désormais plus près l'un de l'autre, a vrai dire, la tête de Tempérance reposait doucement sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Après quelques minutes a regardé les noms inconnus défilé à l'écran, Booth sentie sa coéquipière se redresser et se tourner vers lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir sa Bones avec un air gêner sur le visage. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour.

''Je voulais juste... enfin, je voulais dire, merci, merci d'être là, avec moi... aujourd'hui.'' lui dit-elle en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre ou on voyait la neige tombé doucement.

''Merci d'avoir accepté ma présence...'' lui murmura t'il à l'orreil en ce penchant afin de lui donné un doux baiser sur la tempe.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui souris a nouveau, sentant les mains de son coéquiper l'attirer vers lui afin qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule à nouveau.

The End


End file.
